


this many years later

by helsinkibaby



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Romance, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: He still brings her candy hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for lonely prompts week, day one, theme outsider POV
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/225147.html?thread=47082107#t47082107  
> Anne of Green Gables, Anne/Gilbert, this many years later he still brings her candy hearts

In a world full of uncertainty, a world where Jem and Walter are away fighting in the war, a world where she's raising her own little war baby, Rilla takes comfort in the fact that there are some things that will never change. 

Like Mother's gentle patience. Miss Cornelia's stubborn faith and pragmatism. Susan's ability to whip a delicious meal out of just about anything. 

And most especially Father's love for Mother. 

It's there all the time, in the way he speaks of her and to her, in the way they interact with one another, almost like the teenage sweethearts of Avonlea they once were, rather than Doctor and Mrs Blythe of Glen Saint Mary. It's in the way he looks at her, especially when he thinks that no-one is looking. 

And it's in the way that, even in the middle of a war, with rationing at its peak, he's still able to surprise her. 

"But Gilbert," Mother says, sounding flustered, and yes, Rilla knows that eavesdropping is the height of bad manners but she can't help herself, "it's not my birthday... or any special day..." 

Father chuckles. "I don't need a special day to surprise my wife." There's the rustle of paper then, a soft gasp from Mother. 

"Candy hearts? Gilbert Blythe, wherever did you find these?" 

"A fellow must have some secrets." Father sounds very pleased with himself. "Though I would hope that you might be inclined to share..." 

Rilla takes her chances, peeks through the doorway and sees Mother smiling up at Father as if he'd presented her with the very moon and stars. "Always," she says, presenting the sweets to him. He grins, takes one but instead of eating it himself, he pops it into Mother's mouth before helping himself to a second. Mother smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist and Rilla retires quickly lest she be seen. 

But she's smiling for the rest of the day because she's been reminded that, even in times as grim as this, love still endures. 

And that, like the candy hearts, is always worth remembering.


End file.
